conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sydney Summit on Space Warfare and Colonization
Overview The Sydney Summit is a meeting of all nations with space programs, including obvious ones such as the Taiping Empire, the Union of Everett, the United States and Russia, but also minor or new Space nations such as Iran, Great Britain, and the Empire of Japan. The summit's goal will be to find an adequate solution that will limit the barbarity of space combat and allot fair allotments of Space territory for all. Attendees (OOC: Please add yourself if you speak at the following Forum) *The United States of America (Barack Hussien Obama) *The Union of Everett (Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer) *The Holy Empire of Taiping *The United Kingdom *The New Japanese Empire *Cascadia (Nathan Flech) *Iran *The New German Confederation (Klaus Schulze) Forum (ATTENTION: Please simply Edit and add your nation's interests here. The signatures aren't important, simply what you are saying as the representative of each nation, so long as you state which nation you represent. Sun Ling 01:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC)) Sun Ling (Taiping Empire): With the development of space weapons, our weapons are becoming increasingly powerful, enough that we may be able to destroy our own planet in this war if it goes out of control--therefore, it is important that the international community sets limits on the advancement of weaponry. Our other concern is also the allotment of each part of the planet to each group. If a Taiping and Everetti Settlement group claim the same place on a planet such as Mars, it may degenerate into pointless wars. Therefore, it is important we set up spheres of influence or at least areas that cannot be infringed on by either side. At the moment, the Everettis have reached Mars first, so they would obviously be entitled to first suggest the terms for the division of Mars. Sun Ling 01:58, 17 February 2009 (UTC) President Kaitlyn Spencer (Union of Everett): "The Union of Everett does not wish to place limits on the power of weapons but limitation of where they can be used. Quite obviously, such weapons should not be used on a civilian populous, like with our Nuclear Weapons Treaty. Because our weapons systems have been formed from extraterrestrial technologies, we must acknowledge the fact that there is a race of beings out there, somewhere, more advanced than us. We should create weapons strong enough to repel possible threats to humanity. Additionally, we should be capable of defending our planet from other threats such as rogue asteroids and comets. As for Mars or the moon or any other planet we may come across in our exploration, planets are big enough to share. Mars has only been reached by the United States and my nation but we believe that Mars should be declared Earth territory and not territory of the Union of Everett or any single nation. Mars, being a planet with no capability of properly sustaining human life, is of minimal interest to the Union of Everett at the moment but may be of interest later. The Everetti government has it's sights on a distant system with potential to sustain life naturally. At this point we are not inclined to release where. Sun Ling (Taiping Empire): At the moment, mars has many of the raw materials needed to manufacture the gases and substances needed for survival, so its actual worth is not as low as the Union of Everett will suggest. However, the Taiping will accept its status as International Territory. In terms of space combat, the Taiping Empire would like to note that, even if used on a militarized area, the use of space weapons is still powerful enough to cause massive collateral damage. Thus, the Empire would like to suggest limiting Space-based weapon combat to only space. Of course, for the moment it would be to the advantage of the Union of Everett, since it would prevent the Taiping Empire from using Angel Fall in its future wars. However, the Taiping Empire would like to continue its use of the Asteroid Belt as a staging area for future launches. In the meantime, should there be any limit to the amount of weapons used? An arms race will indeed stimulate industry, but if it came to a war, such a vast amount of munitions could lead to unexpected catastrophes. Sun Ling 02:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) President Kaitlyn Spencer (Union of Everett): So it is agreed that Mars will be shared among the international community. Again, Everett does not worry about most weapons available. The most powerful laser weapons in the Everetti arsenal are not capable of causing enough damage that would have an impact on the environment or causing "collateral damage". We do though have fusion weapons which are capable of mass destruction. Fusion weapons have been released to the nations in the Nuclear Weapons Treaty. These weapons are of equal strength of a nuclear bomb. The Union of Everett though, possesses much more powerful versions that dwarf the Tsar Bomba. I recommend an agreement that restricts the use of fusion warheads greater than a yeild 20 kilotons from being used in combat on the planet Earth. A 20 kiloton bomb is the equivalent of a standard low grade fusion warhead which possesses the destructive power of the Nagasaki blast and should only be used against military bases, Navy fleets and armies. Klaus Schulze (New Germany): I agree as well that Mars should be international territory. We should keep our quarrels confined to a single planet so that unfortunate aliens do not get caught up in the mess. I also suggest an international Mars program. Participating countries would send scientists and civilians to Mars to do research and see how lower gravity affects the human body. Perhaps we can even find a way to bring water up to the surface of the planet and see what happens. Sun Ling: Then it is agreed that WMDs to be used on earth shall not exceed 20 Kilotons? The limit obviously does not apply to space combat. In terms of Mars, it appears that the countries that have spoken are in concord as to the internationalization of Mars due to its proximity. Nathan Flech (Cascadia): "Though most people know here I have a most peaceful nature, I must make my comments. I do not agree WMDs to be used on earth shall not exceed 20 Kilotons. I suggest it shall be around 15 Kilotons, and prohibited from use against Civilians populaces and strongly discouraged to be used on Earth at all. In space, though, I am perfectly fine with any type of WMD and they may also be tested on extraterrestrial planets. And I believe there should be weak ethnic borders to prevent corruption." (This summit ended 2 months ago, maybe you should convene a new one in this case?) Sun Ling 13:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) (Nah, it's fine, unless you want to do a new one.) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Category:FW Storage